The Little Things
by CLINTASHA4EVA
Summary: A series of one shots about the moments that resemble 'normal' in the master assassin's lives.
1. Candy Crush

Disclaimer: We don't own marvel, or a ninja remote. Soon.

A/n this is based off the real and current _need_ for a cure, for the candy crush addiction.

She lay on top of the sheets of their bed, massaging her wounded leg. She had been ordered to stay home due to the injury, and Clint had been assigned to stay with her, make sure she didn't hurt it any further. So far, she was extremely bored. The archer wasn't much help, he claimed to be busy with something else in the other room.

"MUGHGUGGHH"  
She was startled out of her reverie by the sound of Clint, yelling like he was being attacked; an angry yell.  
"Clint?"  
She was grudgingly getting up to check on him when he didn't respond. It was then that she heard the distinct sound of something hitting the wall, something small.  
She hobbled faster.  
She slammed open the door to see Clint standing with the most outraged face she'd seen in a while. His fists clenched and unclenched as he glared at a small electronic device lying in a pile of a thousand pieces on the floor.  
"Clint..?" She asked timidly.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS! WHY CAN'T IT JUST STOP BEING LIKE THAT!  
IT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE. I HOPE IT CRAWLS IN A HOLE AND DIES." he yelled at the pieces on the floor Natasha now recognised was his phone.  
She could honestly say she had no idea what he was talking about. For all she knew, it was something serious, something personal or even traumatizing. For that reason and that reason only, she took it slow.  
"Clint.. May I ask what's making you so furious?"  
He looked her dead in the eyes, entirely serious,  
"Fucking. Candy. Crush."  
She choked back her laugh, finding she couldn't look at his serious face as she spoke.  
"Candy crush.. That's very well worth throwing your phone against a wall, Clint." Her cheeks stung in result of not allowing herself to smile.  
The Archer looked appalled.  
"Have you ever even played it!?"  
She shook her head, giving up on holding in the laughter.  
"IT MESSES WITH YOUR MIND, NATASHA. IT'S EVIL."

She stopped short, noting how easily he spoke to her about evilly messing with ones mind. Quickly, she tried to overlook it.  
She smirked at the stupidity of the whole thing.  
"Is it really that bad?"  
He grabbed her phone from the other room and immediately downloaded the game, handing it over to her reverently.  
"You're about to join a cult."

By the end of the widow's mandatory bed rest, they both had a need for new phones and some sever anger management counseling.

Fucking candy crush.


	2. Sharknado

Disclaimer: nope. (Checks pockets) the rights aren't there.

a/n It's an interesting title, but give it a try XD

Once a month, if they could, they sat down on a couch in some sort of living room with a bowl of steaming fresh popcorn. They would choose a movie, most of them were action but they rarely ever watched something related too closely to their work. Rarely did they miss this event.  
Why?  
Because they never knew how much time they had left together. The next morning they both left for missions, and one or both may never make it home. The two of them wanted to have a good memory of one another while they were out killing bad guys.  
It was good motivation.  
But sometimes, usually when it was Clint's turn to choose a movie, there would be...well a difference in taste.

"Sharknado", his excitement was ridiculous, it was obvious as he turned on the TV, that it was a favorite.  
Natasha wasn't sure what she had been expecting.  
But it wasn't this.  
Natasha watched as the terrible CGI and embarrassing acting danced across the TV screen. She kept her mouth shut for the first five minutes due to Clint's overly excited smile. It wasn't long before she could comment on the... Interesting storyline.  
"What is this..?" She mumbled, almost inaudibly under her breath, trying not to be mean.  
"It's about a freak weather phenomenon that causes a hurricane on the west coast to pick up a ton of sharks and throw them everywhere" Clint rushed out an explanation, shushing her while bouncing up and down like a child.  
She watched his eagerness, his absolute excitement for the movie only just beginning. This was a movie night like no other. Tonight, he wasn't cool, calm, collected; adding a hilarious side comment every once in a while. He didn't have his arm around her like usual, pulling her close and keeping her warm. No, this movie was far too exciting for any of that.  
He wouldn't even touch the popcorn.  
And the movie only got worse but strangely she was..liking it. The movie, she thought as a shark's head was blown off by a bikini clad woman with a shot gun, seemed to be one of those that was so mind numbingly bad that it was..good.  
And towards the end, she, too, was hanging off the edge of her seat, eyes pinned to the screen, popcorn bowl left untouched. She finally realized why Clint loved this movie. The the video wasn't even that good, it was just so intriguing, so perfectly put together to make you watch the entire thing without switching to another channel. Seriously, a man was using a chainsaw to cut himself out of a shark. How did she ever doubt this movie?  
It was still truly awful.  
Really, really awful.  
But she had to hand it to Clint  
It was one of their better movie nights.  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
